


Teeth

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Biting, Breathplay, F/M, Sadism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marel had her on her back, his fingers locked around her throat as tightly as her legs around his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

Marel had her on her back, his fingers locked around her throat as tightly as her legs around his hips. Her lips stung where he’d hit her, throbbing in time with his thrusts, and the need in her own loins. Phéria felt lightheaded, disconnected from the world – her consciousness linked to something greater, pulsing in time to a cosmic rhythm beyond her rational comprehension. Her need to be overwhelmed by it grew more intense with every stroke, every strangled breath. She longed to be consumed by those great forces…

Fluttering open her eyes, she regarded Marel, face contorted by passion, overwrought by baser needs than most men allowed themselves. She valued the connection he gave her with something both more and less than human, the disregard he had for the flesh that bound them to this being, and his comprehension of the power of pain to enhance experience. He was a conduit, she thought dreamily, at least a herald, of the hunger of the Old Ones.

Hands still on his shoulders, nails buried in his skin, she roped her tentacle around his neck, increasing the strength of her grip until he took the hint and slackened his own, a frustrated snarl strangled in his throat.

She smiled, letting her eyes close again and seeing beyond, into his mind. “Show me your teeth,” she rasped.

He took his revenge on her then, for her interruption, with his compliance. Sweet hot pain tore into her shoulder, and she let a cry escape her bruised lips. She felt him feed on it, the taste of her blood on his lips, biting again at her neck, her jaw, swallowing her screams and channelling them back into her, through his cock. Bodies and minds, she thought as she came, all and nothing, together, consumed and consuming, discordant harmonies rattling the universe, and her screams joining that praise.

She went limp as the sensation passed, losing her connection. Becoming meat again, she let Marel continue his ravages, basking in her pain and her mastery of it until finally he spilled himself inside her and collapsed by her side on the bloody sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
